


The Unspoken Desires of One Dean Winchester

by PandaPuff



Category: Supernatural, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bottom Sam Winchester, Crossover Pairings, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean is oblivious to the fact that Jaskier wants him, Dean's Panty Kink, Geralt and Sam are fairly minor characters in the first few chapters, M/M, Panty Kink, Partially Clothed Sex, Rimming, Sam and Geralt are in an established relationship, This is absolute crack and I have no shame, Top Dean Winchester, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, What Have I Done, handjobs, no beta we die like men, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPuff/pseuds/PandaPuff
Summary: There are certain things Dean enjoys that he's afraid to admit. After making a bet with Jaskier, one of those things is used as his 'punishment' for losing. What will he do when Jaskier realizes that it really isn't much of a punishment at all?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt of Rivia/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Unspoken Desires of One Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still fairly 'new' to writing fanfics, having spent most of my 'writing career' as a roleplayer. I'm still getting used to writing characters who interact with each other, and not with characters written by another person, so please be gentle! 
> 
> This fic just kind of came out of nowhere, and I hope y'all enjoy it as it develops! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!

“You can't be serious right now...”

“Oh, but I am. As serious as the Plague itself.”

Dean groaned quietly and rubbed a hand over his face, calloused palm scraping against the stubble on his jaw as he eyed the offending garment. 

“We had a deal, and you must comply, lest there be dire consequences!” Jaskier smirked as he waved the forest green lace in front of his new friend. “You said it would only take you two minutes to pick that deadbolt, and it took you three. While the margin is small, you still lost the bet~!” the musician sing-songed, the glint in his eye hinting at something dark and positively lewd. 

The former hunter huffed and snatched the garment from Jaskier's hand and stood. He'd never admit it, but this wasn't the first time he'd been asked to put on something so.. feminine. But that had happened a long time ago, no matter how fond the memory was. 

“See, they even match your eyes! I could have put you in something so much worse.” Jaskier laughed, the sound almost jovial as he grinned up at the American while settling himself back in his seat. He then plucked the formerly forgotten bottle of beer from the table at his side and took a long drink, bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he watched Dean stalk off to the bathroom. 

“I'm not parading around in them for you!” Dean snapped, though there was no real venom in his tone. “I wear them for the day, that's what the agreement was.” He huffed and nudged the bathroom door closed, taking a moment to eye the green lace in his hand. “What did I get myself into...?” The man mumbled to himself as he unfastened his belt and stripped his lower half, soon easing the lace up over his legs. Once situated, he took a moment to eye himself in the mirror. To be fair, Dean thought the lace 'booty shorts', as Jaskier had called them, didn't look half bad. In fact, he took an extra moment to pull his phone out and shoot a couple pictures, to be filed away later in the folder that was full of him in less-than-innocent positions. 

Once he was satisfied with the images, he quickly re-dressed himself, making sure the lace wasn't peeking out over the waist of his jeans, then finally moved back into the main room of the motel. “There. I'm wearing them, you happy now?” Dean grumped as he grabbed his own half-drunk beer from the table and finished it in two large gulps. 

“Oh, I'm absolutely thrilled! Now, I have a gig in,” Jaskier paused to glance at his watch, “half an hour! So we should head over so I can get set up!” The musician hopped up and grabbed his guitar case before nearly skipping from the room. “Geralt and Sam are meeting us there!” He called over his shoulder as he made his way over to the Impala. God he loved that car, though he was often reminded that nobody loved her as much as Dean did. 

With his guitar securely settled in the back seat, Jaskier settled himself in the front passenger seat, a bright grin curling his lips as he watched his bowlegged companion exit their motel room. Idly he wondered how the lace felt on Dean's skin. Surely, he'd find out later, but for now, he basked in the anticipation.  
____

The club was still relatively calm once they arrived, which Dean was thankful for. It made it easier for him to get a 'lay of the land' as it were. As usual, once he was confident that Jaskier would be safe, he started bringing in the equipment from the van Geralt had pulled up out back, greeting the man, and his younger brother. 

“So, Jask sent us an interesting text. Something about you losing a bet?” Sam teased, chuckling as he handed one of the amps to Dean. 

The elder Winchester nearly dropped the amp right on his foot when he heard his brother's words, green eyes staring over at Sam. “What of it? It was a stupid bet. Drop it.” Maybe he was a bit too defensive, but he didn't really care. He'd never live it down if Sam found out what the consequence of losing that bet was. With the amp securely held, he quickly moved back into the club, hoping to avoid further questioning.

“Just sayin', it's funny when you actually lose.” Sam called out after him, his laugh following Dean through the door before he turned his hazel eyes onto his partner. “So, what do you think Jaskier made him do?”

“Hm..” Geralt lightly shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a large speaker, lifting it as if it were nothing. “Something perverted to try and get Dean to realize he wants to fuck, probably.” He stated simply before he brought the speaker inside.  
____

Backstage, Jaskier was quickly checking himself out in a small mirror, fixing the smudge of black 'guy liner' he decided to try out to darken his image a little. He was pleased to see it made his already bright blue eyes pop even more than normal. After tucking the mirror back into his bag, he spotted Dean rushing inside with the amp, piquing his curiosity. “Everything ok, Dee?” The musician asked as he wandered over to watch the other man hook the amp up. He couldn't stop himself from grinning when the position Dean was in caused his shirt to hike up, the barest sliver of green lace peeking out for the world to see. 

Dean let out a huff and straightened up once he got the cords all plugged in to their proper places, and turned to face the current murderer of his sanity. “Did you really have to tell them about our bet? I mean come on..!” He huffed, refusing to acknowledge the fact that his face had heated slightly, causing a light flush to pink his cheeks.

“Well, I didn't tell them what all of it entailed. I mean, I can if you like. I'm sure Sam would positively roll with laughter if he knew his big, burly brother had delicate lace clinging to his perfect ass.” Jaskier teased, a playful grin curling his lips as mischief sparked in his eyes once more. 

“No!” Dean, for good measure, reached out and grabbed the musician's arm so he couldn't run off. “You promised nobody would know about this. It stays between us.” His voice shook slightly. He'd always had a fear of being judged for certain things he enjoyed, which was why he rarely, if ever, partook in them. Now, wearing the panties because of a lost bet, was like a freebie he didn't really need to worry about. He'd just blame it on the bet, and nobody needed to know he actually enjoyed the feeling of the lace against his most intimate skin. 

Jaskier's eyes widened slightly when he was grabbed, blue eyes meeting frightened green as he listened to Dean speak. “Hey, hey... It's ok, I'm not going to tell them...” He soothed, offering a gentle smile. “I was just teasing you, Dee. I promise. It's just between you and me.” The musician reassured, resting his hand over Dean's on his arm. Realization hit him that maybe, Dean didn't entirely hate wearing the panties, but was just scared to admit it. Really, he'd always been able to read the former hunter like an open book, since the day they met. 

Somehow, just that simple touch of Jaskier's hand and the soothing tone of his voice had Dean calming down almost immediately. It had taken time for him to feel safe in trusting the younger man, so the feeling was still fairly new. “Right...Sorry. I just... It's embarrassing.” He tried to brush off his overreaction with a laugh as he pulled his hand away, using it to rub over his neck. “Anyway, just need to get the speakers and your mic set up and you'll be ready to go onstage.” A swift change of subject seemed to be one of Dean's greatest talents when his emotions became too involved in something. 

“Right...” Jaskier let out a soft sigh. He wasn't surprised by Dean's behavior, but now he was even more intrigued. He would definitely be talking to the green eyed man more later on when they returned to the motel. “I'm going to go warm up a bit, come let me know when everything's set?” He asked with a small smile, before turning to head back to the cramped dressing room-slash-storage closet he'd been given to use. 

“Will do.” Dean called after him, then huffed and scrubbed his hands over his face. After taking a breath to calm himself, he adjusted his shirt and got back to work, getting the rest of the equipment set up on stage.


End file.
